


Just Go

by LaughingFreak



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Piss Play, Urination, Watersports, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Yosuke really has to go, but he really wanted to continue making out with Yu. Yu just tells him it’s fine to just go.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Kudos: 43





	Just Go

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this, I'm so embarrassed. I almost decided not to post this because I'm less embarrassed about posting BDSM fic than anything like this. My friend is the one that just said do it, so here we are. Never thought I'd write this type of fic, not at all. 
> 
> Well, for those into this type of fic or kink I hope this is good for you and that you like it. I hope it's enjoyable.

The two of them were in Yosuke’s room, the fawn colored head teen was on Yu’s lap with a leg on either side of him and their groins pressed together, kissing. The silver haired teen’s hands gripped the other teen’s hips and rubbed their groins together. Yosuke gasped, breaking the kiss and panting. Yu only continued to kiss and nip at his boyfriend’s neck, sucking occasionally and leaving marks along his skin, but made sure to leave them in places that could be easily covered.

Yosuke moaned when he felt how hard his boyfriend was, groaning when Yu pressed his groin roughly to the hard bulge in his pants. He squirmed and only moaned when he continued to rub against it.

“Okay, I hate to break this up, but I really got to piss,” said Yosuke between panting and trying to squirm out of Yu’s hold.

Yu hummed. “Okay.” But he never let Yosuke go, only keeping him in place and grinding harder against him.

The other teen’s breath hitched and he leaned down and was about to kiss Yu again until he realized how full he was and how badly he needed to go. He leaned away. “Seriously, dude, not helping. I really got to go or I’m going to piss myself.” It was actually beginning to get real uncomfortable, actually.

Yu looked up at him and simply said, “Then go.”

“Dude, I’m trying, but you won’t let go of me!”

“No, I mean, right here.” Yu licked his lips. “While making out with me.”

That statement short circuited Yosuke’s brain. Was he being serious right now? Yosuke looked at him, trying not to freak out because it was fuckin’ weird but it was his boyfriend and he didn’t want to be an asshole if he was actually serious, and noticed that as much as Yu was aiming for nonchalant there were little tells that he noticed.

The way the other teen’s thumbs at his hips continuously stroked the fabric there where it hadn’t before showing his nervousness. How his eyes kept glancing down to his crotch and licking his lips, then back up and away, but his cheeks would a tint a bit pink. Yosuke, just to test something, squirmed on top of him, making sure that his groin rubbed against Yu’s bulge and watching his reaction. Yeah, Yu’s eyes definitely dilated and looked down as if looking for a wet spot.

Okay, so, Yu was serious.

Which, okay, okay. Okay.

Yosuke really didn’t know what to do about that. “Is-Is this a thing for you? Like, the idea of me pissing turns you on for real?” he asked.

Yu blushed and nodded, his body tense at the admittance. “…yeah.”

The other teen was unsure about it. Yosuke has heard about some kinks, the internet was a scary place sometimes, but he didn’t really know a lot about them or people that were into things like that. It kinda weirded him out and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to do it or even be into it.

Yu, as if sensing his hesitation and mini freak out, completely let go of him and leaned back. “Sorry, go ahead and go to the bathroom. It’s okay if you’re not comfortable with it.”

But this was Yu and opening up about a kink was not an easy thing to do and what if he wanted to try something himself later? Besides, this was his best friend, his partner, and someone he could see himself with for a long time.

And Yosuke trusted him, Yu trusted him.

Yosuke licked his lips and loosely wrapped his arms around Yu’s neck. “So, uh, how do you want to do this?”

The silver haired teen looked at Yosuke, surprised. “Really?”

Yosuke leaned down and gave him a kiss. “Yeah.”

Yu brought him in close until their goins were touching again, pressed harder to each other than it was before. Yosuke groaned. It felt like his bladder was moving with him from how full he was and he really just wanted to go. “If you can, just grind against me and when you’re ready to piss just go.”

“This is so embarrassing…” mumbled Yosuke, blushing a little. And so weird.

Yu kissed him, deep and slow, nipping his lip and getting a groan out of him. Yosuke didn’t hesitate to kiss back, grinding as hard as he can against the hard bulge in Yu’s pants with Yu’s hands helping him along.

There was tongue and breathing each other’s air like the other gave them life. At the same time his bladder was building and it was getting harder and harder to hold it in.

When Yu started grinding his hard bulge roughly against his groin Yosuke couldn’t hold it anymore. He gasped began to piss and Yu had to keep his hips moving against his. The fabric of his pants and underwear were getting drenched, but the relief Yosuke was feeling was so good.

He heard Yu groan in his ear then release a drawn out moan as the grinding of their groans paused for a moment, just pressed together as Yosuke pissed against the both of them. Yu’s eyes were dark and Yosuke just had to kiss him roughly as the last bit of his piss leaked out. Yu moaned, body shivering and coming down from the orgasm he just had and was finishing riding out.

When they pulled apart they were both panting and trying to catch their breath. They smiled at each other and both were blushing, both embarrassed, but happy.

Yu gave Yosuke a short kiss and said, “Thank you.”

Yosuke ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s silver hair, a shy smile on his lips. “Yeah, you’re welcome.” He squirmed a little, purposely rubbing against Yu’s crotch, making him groan. “You’re doing laundry and I get the shower first.”

Yu laughed. “Okay.”

Yosuke kissed him again.

So, Yosuke might be willing to do that again and he might have came a little.


End file.
